No One Else
by sugapieissofly
Summary: Zacharie takes the initiative after a painful admittance is uttered from the Batter.


Description: Zacharie decides to take the initiative after a painful utterance from the Batter in sealing their relationship.

Rated: **M** (Angst, Hurt, Sexual Themes)

Note: This fic is graphic - and I must make note that with the actual sex scene, it is not okay to just use spit for lubrication with actual sex! Please know that the way I wrote it, I felt that there would be no access to lubrication in this universe, and thus wrote it as so, but don't think that this is how sex between two men should actually work! Lube it up!

* * *

It was dark, dark enough that Zacharie could taste the black ink that made up the evening air around him, could feel the pressure of its emptiness upon his clothed chest. He poked his tongue out lightly beneath his mask, the taste of melted sugar thick in the air and heavy on his breath, rolling his shoulders as he quietly waited for the appearance of the Batter.

"Mon cher ami,"* Zacharie had spoken smoothly, those few hours ago where they had been face to face." If you continue on the destructive path you seem to wish very heartily on yourself, it will be the end of you. In this game, if you die - you die. There are no return to starts. It's the end," he said, a small smirk playing at the edge of his darkened lips beneath his mask, bemused with himself by his own dark humor.

"I must purify the zones, it is my sole purpose." The Batter said lowly, his eyes lost beneath the dark shadows of his cap. "If I die, so be it."

Zacharie frowned, reaching forward boldly to grasp the wrist cuff of the Batter's uniform.

"I have no one else," he said through gritted teeth. How dare the Batter throw everything he had worked so hard to gain away for a fruitless mission? How little he actually knew.

The Batter was still for a few quiet moments; Zacharie could feel the powerful entity's gaze upon him, but did not dare say a word, did not dare breathe. The raw energy coming from the Batter was enough to eternally still the cries of an unwanted child, to silence the loudest screams.

"Why are you interested in my mission - you are merely a vendor. You are nothing."

Zacharie felt a sharp twinge in the back of his throat at those words, his grip on the Batter's wrist loosening substantially. Those words felt like a violent slap in the face, twisting something painfully within his chest.

Crestfallen, Zacharie took an unsteady breath.

"S'il vous plaît*, I mean you no disrespect." Zacharie breathed. His stomach burned hotly, the heat of embarrassment flooding his cheeks. Zacharie's fists tightened involuntarily, dirty fingernails digging into the palms of his pale hands as he fought down a surge of bile. He was unwanted by everyone, unbeknownst to all but the Elsens. Who was he? Merely a nuisance to those in the zones, trying to make a living by selling his wares, a thorn in the zone residents' sides - he didn't contribute to the public system, so why would they want him around? Who wanted to befriend a salesman, who truly wanted to know a con man?

"Zacharie," the Batter spoke sharply. Zacharie jumped slightly, the metallic edge cut into the utterance of his name startling.

"Why do I feel fear in your heart." he stated, rather than asked, his voice low and graveling. The Batter's hand had jumped from his side to Zacharie's wrist, clutching the pulsing flesh tightly so that they both could feel each loud beat of Zacharie's racing heart.

Zacharie's palm sweated as he turned his gaze to the ground.

It had begun as a burning curiosity, his interest in the Batter. He followed the strange entity with light footsteps, marveling at his strength and power, delighting in his methods, intrigued by his so called 'mission'. It slowly turned to something more, however. Admiration turned to a fierce desire to be closer, to know more about this being. The desire for closeness became an aching want. And for exactly what, Zacharie never quite placed his finger on. He knew that there was something inherently wrong with the Batter, but he intrigued him in the boldest of ways. Zacharie just knew that he wanted to be near the Batter always.

With a bite of his lip and a deep breath, Zacharie breached the gap between them, lifting the edge of his mask and pressing his lips roughly against the Batter's chapped mouth, his toes digging sharply into the ground and hands clutching the Batter's thick forearms to give himself balance.

"J'ai des sentiments pour vous,"* he murmured against his mouth, his sweet breath fanning across the dark planes of the Batter's face. Zacharie felt no reaction, no approval nor anger from the Batter initially and had deemed it as a green flag, pressing his lips harder against him before yelping in an undignified manner as he was violently shoved backward and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

The Batter's hat was knocked askew for a brief moment, his deep crimson eyes flashing dangerously, Zacharie's stomach rolling within him in terror as he pushed his body backward a few paces away from the Batter.

Seconds dragged by before the Batter pulled his hat down once more, shouldering his trusted swinging bat and turning his gaze away from Zacharie.

"You will return to this place in three hours time."

Zacharie exhaled shakily as the Batter turned gracefully on his cleated heel and exited, leaving Zacharie sprawled and confused on the ground.

* * *

"Zacharie," Zacharie heard a low voice snap, cutting through the blackness of the night. Zacharie jumped, turning to face the opposite direction he had been, only to be startled further by spinning directly into the Batter's arms. The Batter pushed him back against the wall of the deep purple tower he had been leaning against impatiently, ripping off Zacharie's mask and tossing it far away from them both, encircling his long white fingers around Zacharie's wrists and pinning them to the bricks, a snarl emitting from between his teeth. Zacharie's head smacked hard against the wall from the force of the Batter's shove and he braced his legs against the sharp, cool brick, breathing heavily and scared out of his wits.

"Say it again." The Batter growled, his hat once again knocked askew from the force of his actions. Zacharie's heart hammered against his ribcage as he looked deep into the ruby fires that were the Batter's eyes, feeling his stomach drop deep into the caverns of fear.

"J-j'ai des sentiments... pour vous," Zacharie stammered breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he waited for something violent, to be slapped in the face, punched in the stomach, to be hurt for his sincere sentiments.

He was instead met with the sudden smashing of the Batter's mouth against his, immediately bruising Zacharie's lips from the sheer force. Zacharie gasped against the assailment of the Batter's chapped lips, already broken and bleeding from the exertion. As the Batter began nipping at Zacharie's lips, silently pleading for entrance, Zacharie moaned, opening his mouth wider and allowing the sensations of being kissed so fully to overtake him.

It was lips against lips, mashing, teeth dragging every so often and unfamiliar, erotic sounds emitting from both parties, needy and wanting.

Zacharie felt the Batter's tongue snake ever so sneakily between his teeth and moaned audibly, the padding of the Batter's tongue so smooth against his own. The Batter tasted of darkness, of ash and licorice, but the feeling of his mouth pressed so perfectly against his was more than Zacharie could possibly handle.

Zacharie felt one arm of the Batter's lift his own arms even higher in the air, leaving his long torso vulnerable, his sweater too short to cover the expanse of skin now being bit by the cool night air. The Batter used his other arm to press a shockingly cold hand against his heated flesh and Zacharie inhaled sharply, unaccustomed to the flaming sensation of nerves being prodded by another.

The Batter made a low, guttural noise in the very back of his throat, one that echoed of primal instinct. Zacharie shuddered, feeling the Batter's mouth move from his own and down to his neck, releasing Zacharie's pinned arms from their prison in order to peel the sweater from his sticky skin and devour Zacharie's throat with his greedy mouth. Zacharie's arms flew to the Batter's wide shoulders as he squirmed and sighed, a fire entering his groin and bringing its contents to life. He felt the Batter's tongue swirl languidly in circles around his life vein, felt his pulse thicken as the Batter bit delicately upon it, and Zacharie's heart fluttered.

The Batter's hands had begun to wander, sneaking deep within Zacharie's sweater and inching it upward as he busied his mouth, the feeling of the Batter's rough palms sliding against his feverish skin driving Zacharie crazy. The Batter paused his oral attack for a moment, looking at Zacharie with half lidded eyes and licking his lips, incessantly pushing at Zacharie's sweater to come all the way off. Zacharie swallowed dryly, closing his eyes and lifting his arms so that the Batter could slide off the article of clothing.

Zacharie heard his favorite sweater fall to the ground with a muffled thump before opening his eyes to see the Batter looking at his milky skin in a positively hungry manner.

"Ungh," he moaned feverishly as the Batter fastened his mouth against Zacharie's chest, licking every inch of skin he could find. Zacharie pulled at the Batter's unkempt hat, throwing it to the ground as well so that he may wrap his fingers through the Batter's dark, messy tresses.

Zacharie bucked slightly as the Batter laced his hands around Zacharie's hips, his mouth latching on to a nipple, teasing and sucking mercilessly. Zacharie let out a keening cry as the Batter bit down upon it, rolling the nub between his teeth, a smirk dancing across his shadowed lips.

"Pl-" Zacharie muttered, the word catching in his throat. He did not want to beg.

"What am I to you." the Batter breathed against Zacharie's chest - Zacharie's knees grew ever weaker as the Batter's mouth traveled lower, hot breath fanning across the crotch of his pants, long fingers tracing his inner thighs.

"You..." he hitched as he felt the buckle of his pants come undone and threaded his fingers tighter through the Batter's hair. "Tu es mon amour*," he gasped, feeling the cool air wash over his suddenly bare and exposed thighs and the Batter run a hand aggressively over his genitals.

"Again." the Batter demanded, yanking the waistband down to reveal Zacharie's cock, hardened from the play and desperate for attention. Zacharie nearly whined, the feeling of the Batter's breath teasing and infuriating against his member.

"Tu es mon am-aaaa-" Zacharie started, his words unraveling into a lascivious moan as the Batter swallowed him whole.

"B-batter," Zacharie gasped, his fingers dancing through the other's hair, hips bucking forward of their own will. The Batter enveloped his whole being, sucking him with a wet heat that drove Zacharie mad. The Batter's tongue danced along his length, his hands cold against the shaft of his cock as he twisted in turns with the laps of his tongue.

Darkness ate at the edges of Zacharie's mind, a burst of pure pleasure that he had never known before. It was a burning of the senses, and it was sinful, and he craved more.

Zacharie's legs had all but given out completely against the far too cold brick wall behind him, the flesh of his back rubbed raw against the rough texture as he bucked his hips forward, sounds emitting from his mouth that he had never made before.

Zacharie nearly came right at that moment as one of the Batter's hands had splayed across his posterior, tickling his entrance and setting the nerve endings back there on fire.

This time, Zacharie could not help but to emit a low "please", and felt the Batter's snarky grin around his length. Zacharie closed his eyes and arched his back ever so slightly as he felt the Batter tease his entrance with his smallest finger, his mouth busily sucking Zacharie's swollen cock. As the Batter pushed his finger in little by little, Zacharie lost his ability for coherent speech, the combination of nerve bundles being prodded in his ass and wet, heated mouth around his length too much for him to handle.

"I'm," Zacharie whined lowly. "I'm g-going to.. I'm.." Zacharie bucked his hips faster as the Batter's tongue swirled quickly in patterns, causing Zacharie's cock to swell with a rush of intense pleasure. He was about to come, Zacharie could feel it building, digging his fingernails deep into the Batter's skull.

With a small, deep chuckle, the Batter pulled his mouth off with a quiet pop. Zacharie nearly screamed in frustration, his mouth which had been open in ecstasy turning quickly to a look of complete indignation– but he had little time to complain, for the Batter had taken the opportunity to quickly regain his taller stature and slide his slender fingers between Zacharie's open, blood stained lips, pressing lightly against the warmth of Zacharie's tongue.

Zacharie stammered slightly as the Batter pressed his entire clothed body against his mostly naked form. It was a strange feeling, the fabric rubbing uncomfortably against his bare skin, but he wanted more. Zacharie closed his eyes and allowed the Batter's fingers to splay within his mouth, causing a trickle of saliva to fall from his bruised lips. He didn't care. He sucked fervently at the Batter's long digits, grinding his pelvis slightly into the Batter's as he did so. A winded grunt emitted from between the Batter's lips as Zacharie bucked his aching cock against the Batter's groin, feverish and desperate for more contact.

The Batter removed his drenched fingers from Zacharie's abused mouth, grabbing Zacharie's shoulders and spinning him around so that his face smashed against the wall. Zacharie groaned with the force of the movement, but did not complain – his loins were on fire, he craved so much more. Zacharie gasped as the Batter pushed one of his sugar soaked fingers inside of his anus, his walls clenching tightly around the sudden intrusion.

"Ngghgh, Batter…" Zacharie moaned as quietly as he was able, his knees knocking against each other and cock twitching with anticipation. The Batter was everything but gentle, very quick to insert a second finger, scissoring Zacharie, stretching him from the inside. The hand that was not probing Zacharie was wandering languidly across Zacharie's form, squeezing here and there, occasionally running sharp fingernails across delicate flesh, causing Zacharie to bite his lips far too hard and hiss in pleasure.

A third finger finally entered Zacharie and all he was aware of was a fierce burning inside him, an ache for fulfillment, and the strongest kind of desire he had ever felt in his life.

"Batter, please," Zacharie whined as the fingers he had grown accustomed to withdrew from inside him, leaving him feeling naked in the worst of ways and cold. Zacharie heard muffled shuffling behind him before heated flesh was pressed against his ass, and a small moan of approval reached his ears.

"Prêt-même," the Batter whispered heatedly inside Zacharie's ear, causing Zacharie to shudder.

"A-ahhh!" Zacharie exclaimed loudly as the Batter pushed his cock deep inside of him. Zacharie's fingers scraped against the brick, his hands balling in to tight fists, shaking from the intrusion. A vicious burning throbbed inside of him, a pain mixed with an intense pleasure that he craved so much more of. The Batter nearly laughed, the noise breathy and alien as he pulled himself out, only to rut himself back in again hard.

The Batter began to build a rhythm, his thrusts strong and quick, his hips snapping forward viciously fast, unsurprising to his demeanor; he was merciless with everything he did. Zacharie clutched his hands against the brick as hard as he was able, his dirty face rubbing painfully against the wall, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted more, craved more, needed more of this burning heat that the Batter was giving unto him.

"Zacharie," the Batter panted, his hand slithering forward and grabbing a hold of Zacharie's achingly hard cock. Zacharie's back arched upward and he let out a keening cry, desperate to be stroked, moaning hotly as the Batter began to pump his member.

"Tell me.. I am not a monster." The Batter grated through gasps of pleasure, his voice breaking on the word 'monster'. Zacharie's mind was having trouble processing his request, a numbing pleasure being the dominant sense within him.

"You're not – ahhhhnggh," Zacharie whined, "a m-monster." Zacharie slated out.

"Again."

"You're n-not a monster," Zacharie panted, thrusting his cock forward in to the Batter's hands as the Batter slapped his pelvis against his ass. The world was spinning as he lost semblance of his sanity.

"Again!" The Batter hissed loudly within his ears, biting his own lips so hard that blood began to trickle from his bruised, chapped lips. The Batter felt a dizzy pooling in the base of his cock and knew that he would not last for very much longer.

"Y-you're," Zacharie cried, the Batter's hand working his cock feverishly, his climax building quickly. "n-not.. mnggh.." Zacharie's words dissolved into undistinguishable cries, his cock swelling with pressure and a rushing sensation spurting from within him.

"Batter!" Zacharie screamed, emptying himself hard against the brick wall, shuddering and moaning as the Batter stroked every last bit of him dry. His knees were weak, but he willed himself to stay upright as the Batter snapped his hips viciously hard against him, growing quicker with each thrust.

A low growl emitted from between the Batter's lips as Zacharie felt a rush of heat spill inside him, and he groaned, hot, sticky cum trickling from between his cheeks and down his legs.

Zacharie allowed his knees to collapse, falling to the ground unceremoniously, panting as he attempted to catch his breath.

The Batter moved quickly behind him, the sound of him redoing his pants buckle reaching Zacharie's ears.

A loud clatter was heard as Zacharie's mask was dropped near him unforgivingly, and Zacharie turned his head upward with pain in his eyes.

"Jusque-là*, Zacharie." The Batter said lowly, shouldering his bat and turning from the mess Zacharie was in.

Zacharie slumped completely forward, biting back hot tears, holding his knees against his chest.

"I guess it's better like that." Zacharie whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Gosh, it's been a really really long time since I've attempted to write anything at all, so this is really big step for me. I won't lie, I completely lost my confidence as a writer and even writing a smut has proven far more difficult than I'd care to admit. But I'm hoping that over this summer I'll be able to continue some previously dropped fic's and write some new drabbles!

In the Off universe, I feel personally that while the Batter is an evil, deluded being - he doesn't want to admit to himself what a monster he is and tries to convince himself that he is a pure being, hence the "Tell me I'm not a monster".

Translations:

Mon cher ami: "My dear friend"

S'il vous plaît: "Please"

J'ai des sentiments pour vous: "I have feelings for you"

Tu es mon amour: "You are my love"

Prêt-même: "Ready yourself"

Jusque-là: "Until then"


End file.
